This invention relates to new and useful improvements in canopies and particularly pertains to a portable, knock-down canopy.
Various types of canopies, umbrellas, or other shelters have been utilized to provide protection from the weather. Such prior structures utilize custom-built parts having direct connected association providing for their construction and also in some cases, such as the umbrella type, have an association which does not facilitate disassembly for knock-down construction and dismantling. Such prior structures are bulky in shipment and storage, and also some are costly to manufacture and time consuming to erect.